Blaine County Sheriff's Office
Under construction. Please, don't edit this page unless you are AlexVonShep or Yard1. Thanks! :) The Blaine County Sheriff's Office (BCSO) is the local county law enforcement operating in Blaine County, San Andreas. Description This Sheriff's Department was firstly featured in BCSO Addition Project by AlexVonShep and soon became an addon for Realism Dispatch Enhanced. "The Sheriffs of Blaine" Add-On replaces vanilla [[Los Santos Sheriff Department|'LSSD']] with the BCSO. However, it doesn't disappear completely and becomes an optional Sheriff Department. The BCSO appearance is completely fictional and is based on several Southern Californian Sheriff's Departments: * Imperial County Sheriff's Office * Ventura County Sheriff's Office * Riverside County Sheriff's Department * San Bernardino County Sheriff's Department These agencies are situated in four counties which all are partly represented in Blaine County: Blaine County Districts.png|Blaine County districts in their real-life counterpants colors CA State.png|Colored Southern CA counties represented in Blaine Organizational structure The BCSO is virtually split into three divisions: * North County Patrol (or Northern) Division This Division services the northwestern areas of Blaine County, including Mount Chilliad, Mount Gordo, Paleto Bay and North Chumash districts. The North County Patrol Division possesses Paleto Bay Sheriff's Station, located near Paleto Boulevard & Great Ocean Highway. All cars from the Northern Division have additional unit number "01" on the roof. * South County Patrol (or Southern) Division The Southern Division is assigned to the southeastern Blaine County, including Alamo Sea, Zancudo River, San Chianski Mountain Range and Grand Senora districts. South County Patrol Division's units dispatch from the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station, which can be found between Alhamba & Mountain View Drives. A distinguishing feature of all Southern Division's cars is an additional unit number "02" on the roof. * Special Services Division The Special Services Division includes Air Support (or Aviation) Unit and SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) Teams. Patrol Divisions BCSO Deputies look like their colleagues from the [[Los Santos Sheriff Department|'LSSD']], but wear different badge and patches and also have another surnames: Santos and Jones (males), Garcia and Taylor (females). Equipment * Nightstick * Pistol * Combat Pistol * Pump Shotgun * Carbine Rifle All non-melee weapons include the Flashlight attachment. Vehicles * BCSO Cruiser * BCSO Fugitive * BCSO Buffalo * BCSO Granger * BCSO Bison (Southern Division only) Gallery Maledeputy.PNG|Male Deputy Femaledeputy.PNG|Female Deputy f1cqFJT.jpg jjh9EfR.jpg KvBSO6y.jpg Screenshot+7.png Screenshot6.png Aviation Unit Due to dispatch.meta restrictions, Pilot cannot be seen responding as the game spawns 4 models in one helicopter. Equipment * Pistol * Combat Pistol All non-melee weapons include the Flashlight attachment. Vehicles * BCSO Maverick Gallery Pilot.PNG|ASU Pilot enb2016_1_31_00_02_41.png|A closer look on Pilot's decals SWAT Teams The BCSO SWAT Enforcers resemble LSPD SWAT, the only differences are their decals and uniforms' colors. Equipment * Nightstick * Heavy Pistol * Carbine Rifle * SMG All non-melee weapons include the Flashlight attachment. Vehicles * BCSO Granger * BCSO Bison * BCSO Stockade * BCSO Maverick Gallery Swatenforcer.PNG|SWAT Team Enforcer 1d2r9RN.jpg|BCSO SWAT Team Enforcer shooting from the Grangier yHp23jF.jpg|SWAT Enforcer alongside BCSO Deputies jHICqpD.jpg|BSCO SWAT Enforcers on the scene 2828d8-1.jpg.b8d9092c10c79ac613219bdbcf24e450.jpg|Yard1's Modern Lore-friendly BSCO SWAT Enforcer 2828d8-2.jpg.f544775fa1ed089816fbb97d60480fc1.jpg|alt variant + Backside 2828d8-3.jpg.a8a5b6133d0cd7f5300306bd55a04a27.jpg 2828d8-4.jpg.37ca5eeaa4f656b31b8e6b1b5f8e16af.jpg Category:BCSO Category:Yard1 Category:AlexVonShep Category:Sheriff's Office